


Never Sneak Up on Armed Detectives

by dapatty



Series: Maintaining Winchesters [6]
Category: Life, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never sneak up on an armed detective unless you've got a good excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Sneak Up on Armed Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Stand alone ficlet, PG-13, Zen blathering, some fluff, hugging...

Charlie had been periodically calling the Winchesters on and off for the last three days-not that he was worried about them or anything, much. And it certainly wasn't because he's really worried about Ted, well much. By much, he, of course, means a lot.

In the last phone conversation, he even said so to Sam.

"It's just that I'm worried. He could be pickpocketed, or sick, or picking people up in bars. Not that I ever did that," Charlie was saying, "the whole one-night stand thing. The whole point of sex is to touch another human being on a deep level, isn't it? It's not that I don't think Ted can get along without me. He's very smart. It's just there are some things I hope he never has to experience." Charlie folded his hands casually behind his head, studying the ceiling. "You two, you help keep some knowledge from people. It's not like you're sheltering them, is it? There are just some things people weren't meant to know. People shouldn't have to know. They should just be, and do."

"Charlie?" Sam's voice, sounding curiously muffled.

Charlie looked over to his phone on the table, speakerphone light blinking red. "Shut up?"

"Exactly." Charlie could hear the grin in Sam's voice. And a click. No, the light was still blinking. There was another click.

"Sam, I'm gonna have to let you go."

"Charlie, you're not going to go get your gun, are you?"

"I'll call you back, Sam." Charlie had turned off the phone, picked his holster up off the table, and gotten halfway to the door before realizing what Sam had just said. Then the door clicked open, and Dean was standing there, Sam flipping his cell closed behind him looking just a touch sheepish.

Charlie grinned from ear to ear, "You really are alive."

"You doubted?" Dean asked making a joke with a raised eyebrow, but looked a touch disbelieving at the fact.

"Well, I could easily start to think that I've been talking to a couple really snarky ghosts or maybe even myself," Charlie shrugged. "Really, you have no idea what kind of thoughts you have after talking to a possibly ex-prophet of the Lord who drinks you out of Scotch you didn't even realize you had. I get a hug, right?"

Suddenly, Charlie felt hesitant, unsure of himself. Sure they drove all the way here, but maybe they were just running. He imagined letting the devil out of the bag would do that to a person. Maybe he's just a means to an end for them. It's okay if he is, though he likes to think that he might mean a little more to them. And they both look so tired, more weary than they had been when they were here before.

Dean made the first move and closed the distance. Charlie wrapped his arms around him. Dean felt solid and real and returned the hug. Sam smiled, lopsided.

After Charlie had hugged Sam too he said, "You know, you boys shouldn't have to marathon drive to see me, unless Hell was on your heels. It's not, is it? Because I don't think my security system covers that." Charlie winced. _Maybe it's a little too soon for such jokes._

"Like your door was even locked Charlie," Dean drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"Speaking of, sorry I pulled a gun on you," Charlie smiled.

"We weren't surprised," Sam said sagely. "At least we knew not to bring any wedding invitations."

"Shoot your own father and catch crap from the universe for it forever," Charlie muttered.

They all laughed.

"So," Charlie said, rubbing his hands together conspiratorially and asked the all important question, "Pancakes?"


End file.
